My First Love
by Blueladymare
Summary: America and Canada are young colonies that are starting to grow up. Their caretakers have a unnatural affection for they boys which leads both the caretakers and boys into unfamiler territory, for the boys its their first love. Bad Summery srry
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings: Suggested Yaoi**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

_**Englands POV**_

England paced his library with a frown on his face. He had to think of something to give his youngest colony, America on his upcoming birthday. The boy had been whining at England for quite sometime about how he never got to chose his own birthdate. England frowned. As far as it concerned England the boys birthday was when England had found him, alone in the woods scared out of his wits.

"Artie?" England couldnt help but smile when he saw the young boy peeking around the corner. His hair was fixed nicely except for the single cowlick that the boy called Nantucket for some strange reason. The young boys eyes shone with concern for the older gentleman. England had to control himself from not grabbing America right there and giving him a great birthday present the boy would never forget.

Something clicked in Englands mind. "Oh? Yes is something wrong America?" He asked smiling slightly. Oh, yes he had a perfect idea for a birthday gift for the young country.

"Uhm...Can I talk to you?" America rubbed his eyes and England could tell he had been crying. England nodded and took Americas hand who was sniffing. They walked to Englands large garden and sat on the grass across from each other. America fidgeted a little, a slight blush across his face.

"What is the matter?" England asked. He was worried for the young boy, America was always loud but the boy was too quite for Englands liking. America sniffled before awnsering. What he said shocked England.

"I-Im sorry England." He sniffed. "I think I did something bad..." America launched himself at England and clinged to the older man crying. England was confused but patted Americas head anyways.

"What did you do?" England asked gently. America shook in fear of what England would say. Would he be ashamed of him?

"I-I..." America hiccuped. "I had a dream..." He said and England frowned. A dream? What kind of dream would have America in tears...unless it was a nightmare. "It...was about...you..." He sniffed and England frowned. "Then...I woke up..." America clung to England. "I was all sticky and wet...Did I do something bad?" America cried.

England relaxed and laughed causing America to look at him in shock. "W-why are you laughing? Im sorry!" England hugged America. "Im really sorry England!" He cried gently and England smiled.

"America...Its okay, you didnt do anything bad...quite the opposite." England whispered. "It...just means your growing up." England purred into Americas ear sliding a hand down Americas back. England smiled as the boy squirmed under his touch. If the boy was maturing enough to have those types of dreams, surely he wouldnt push England away. England frowned though as he was proven wrong.

"E-England! Please dont touch me! I dont like that!" America cried as England had his hand on the boys ass. England let the crying boy go, a little saddened. America ran to his room leaving England alone staring at where America had been. England just wanted to show the boy how much he loved him...

_**Frances POV**_

France watched Canada sleep peacefully. "Mon cher...your growing up so fast..." He whispered gently into the Canadians ear. The boy wrapped his arms around his guardian and slept against his chest. France looked out the window and sighed. In the morning they would be leaving to go to Americas little birthday party. Canada had whined at France to let him see his brother and after making a puppy dog face, France broke down and agreed.

France smiled. His Canada was growing up so fast, the other day the boy had asked what he had heard France tlaking about once ment. France remembered stopping dead in his tracks.

_"What did you just ask Mon Cher?" France asked in disbelief._

_"I heard you talking about it before..." Canada whispered gently. "What does 'Sex' mean?" He asked innocently. France almost fainted. His little colony wasnt supposed to ask something like that at such a young age. Then again Canada was physichally a young teen, but still France wasnt prepared for that._

_"How about I tell you on your birthday, its a few days away right?" France smiled. "I'll tell you then...but in the meantime, dont worry about it okay." France smiled._

_"Okay..." Canada nodded. "But...you always seem so happy when you talk about it...does it make you happy?" Canada asked and France could feel his smile falter. "Mon cher...I will explain everything later." He smiled and held his hand._

France sighed. He was going to have to explain soon...France just hoped he wouldnt scare the poor boy too much...

**How did you like it? Please tell me! See you next time! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Warnings: Suggestive Content,**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

_**Englands POV**_

When England woke up that morning he noticed the house was very quite. England sat straight up, he wondered why he didnt hear the loud voice of America through the house like every morning. England rubbed his eyes and stumbled out of bed and fumbled around searching for some clothing.

He stumbled out of his bedroom, pulling a pair of pants on and trying to fix his shirt while holding his shoes. England froze when he looked in Americas room. The boy was passed out on his bed, naked. England slowly entered the room and gently strode over to the sleeping American. He placed a hand on Americas head before leaning close.

"England...what are you doing?" America asked seeing Englands face only a few inches from his own. England licked his lips and smiled.

"Hush, its okay." He said before closing the distance and brushing his lips against Americas. The boy's eyes widened but then closed as England deepend the kiss. America gasped as England slipped his tongue into his mouth. America pushed England away and choked up.

"What? What were you doing?" He cried and England suddenly felt horrible for what he was doing. "What was that?" America cringed as England reached out. England sighed and stroked his hair.

"Im sorry...I wont do that again..." He promised getting up. "Get ready, Matthew and Francis are going to be arriving today." England said. America smiled and quickly grabbed some clothes. He couldnt wait to see his brother.

England watched as America pulled a pair of trousers up covering his small member. England frowned wishing America hadnt pushed him away. _Perhaps tonight...I can convince him to..._ England nearly slapped himself. He really shouldnt of thought about his America like that. Hell he was almost like a father to the young boy.

England sighed and walked out to get ready too already dreading seeing the Frenchman.

_**Frances POV**_

France helped Canada out of the carriage, in front of Englands London townhouse. Canada stared up at the house and smiled as he saw his brother rrnning out to meet him. Canada let go of Frances hand and ran to meet his brother halfway. Both boys fell to the ground laughing hugging each other. France smiled at the sweet scene.

After a nice dinner, the boys went to Americas room to play. England cleared his throat and France looked up from what he was doing. "Oui? Is something wrong Mon Cher?" France asked leaning forward slightly. England gulped and rubbed his forehead.

"Francis..." France frowned. England never called him by his human name unless something was wrong...very wrong. "Has Canada...shown any interest in Sex yet?" He asked and France almost fell out of his chair in shock. "I mean...its just...America..." England turned a deep red. France laughed.

"Oh mon cher, is le petite America growing up into a man?" France smiled. "Oui...in fact Canada just talked to me not long ago...I guess our boys are growing up fast." France sighed. "I havent talked to Canada yet...have you talked to America yet?" England shook his head.

"I was hoping that perhaps...you could help me talk to him..." England sighed. France nodded. "Well I dont see why we should hold this off any longer. Shall we go talk to them right now?" He asked and England blushed but nodded. They made their way to the Americas bedroom but froze.

"A-Alfred?" They could hear Canadas soft voice. "A-are you sure...we should do this?" He asked. They heard America laugh. "Hey come on! Its okay! I dont think this will be bad..." France opened the door and England nearly choked on the air. America and Canada were sitting on Americas bed naked and very close.

"What do you think your doing?" England asked and America jumped in the air. "E-England?" He screeched. England grabbed America by the arm and pulled him away from his brother. "What do you think your doing Alfred F. Jones!" He hollered, anger overflowing.

Canada began to whimper. "Please dont hurt him!" He cried and France unhanded England from America. "Dont hurt him, hes just a boy." England glared at France then Canada. He knew he shouldnt of been angry at Canada but he couldnt help it.

England stomped over to Canada. "If I ever see you in a compromising position with America, I will...will..." France pulled England away from the shaking Canadian. "Francis, keep that boy from my America or I swear I will casterate him!" England hissed and pushed past France who stared in shock.

Canada stood there shaking. "Im sorry Papa!" He cried and hugged France who frowned and patted his head. "Its okay...he wont hurt you." He promised.

**Thanks for reading! See you next time! Please review!**


	3. Notice

**Im sorry for the inconvinience, this story along with all the others will be moved to my new fanfiction account, Ghostwriteres. I would like if you stayed with this story, and I am sorry that I have to change my account like this, but it is neccessary, starting in a few days I will be moving these storys to that account and this one will only be used for storys I am reading and watching. Thank you.**

**Kayla**


End file.
